The year of Tragedy and Love
by Dark-Hyuga1239
Summary: What will happen when Naruto starts remembering a troubling night from his childhood? Will he be forced into the darkness or will the Hyuga heiress come to his rescue? Naruhina all the way


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...any of it

A/N: Okay so this is my first actual usage of any of the actual characters in a fanfic so please be gentle with the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Night It All Went Wrong**

Naruto jolted up in his bed. "What's going on?" He asked himself. He looked around trying to figure out where he was and why he was up. "That was some dream." He whispered to himself. He finally settled down enough to go back to sleep.

"_He's over there get him!" The voice shouted._

_Naruto looked around trying to figure out who was shouting at him. The words "Demon boy" and "Nine tails brat" rang through the streets. A young Naruto ended up running to the opposite side of the village from where he lived. He ended up in a big compound._

"_Hello?" He called out when the voices outside settled down._

_A tall man with pure white eyes came running up to the entrance followed by a girl with short indigo hair and the same white eyes the man had._

_The man glared at Naruto. "What business do you have here?" The man asked sternly._

_Naruto looked away from the man's glare and started to walk backwards. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." He told the man. "I just came in to avoid being killed by the mob that was chasing me." He said loud enough for the two people to hear. _

"_Well you are unwelcome here so leave now." The man said coldly. "I Hiashi Hyuga will not stand you being in my house." He said to Naruto. _

_Naruto didn't stay in time for his introduction he had already ran off towards his house. "Why does everybody hate me?" He asked himself. _

Naruto shot up in his bed again for the second time. It was now morning and since he thought it would be best not to try to sleep again he got up and got in the shower. He stood in the shower letting the water relax his muscles. "I vow that I will become Hokage one day." He whispered to himself.

After his shower was done he got dressed and made some instant Ramen for breakfast. Then it was out the door. When he reached the Academy for his first mission as a Chunin he could hear Sakura screaming at Ino to back off of Sasuke.

Sasuke noticed Naruto coming up and smirked. "Hey Naruto get over here and shut these two up like you always said you could." He yelled at his blonde friend.

Naruto's head shot up and his eyes went wide when he realized the two girls had stopped yelling at each other. "NARUTO!" The two girls yelled at him before rushing and beating the crap out of him.

After Naruto regained his composure he glared at Sasuke. "What the hell was that for Sasuke?" He asked.

"You looked bored so I entertained myself." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto looked at the ground and left it at that. "Forget it I don't feel like fighting with your dumb ass right now." Naruto told him.

Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled. "You're just afraid Sasuke will kick your ass Naruto." She said to him.

Naruto clenched his fist and glared at her. "Fuck off Sakura." He yelled at her.

Sasuke and Sakura were to shocked to say or do anything. "W..what did you say to me?" Sakura finally asked him.

Ino was just as shocked as the other two but she was smiling and trying not to laugh.

"You heard me Sakura I'm not gonna repeat myself." Naruto told her softly.

Just as Sakura was about to beat Naruto to death Kakashi showed up. "Sorry guys I was helping an old lady carry groceries back to her house." He told the three of them.

Naruto just looked at Kakashi. Sasuke sweatdropped and Sakura glared at Naruto.

"Well I see we're quite talkative today." Kakashi said. "Anybody care to tell me what happened?" He asked.

Naruto stood up and walked past him. "I had that dream last night sensei." He said softly. "What do you want me to do today?" He asked.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "Naruto I want you to help Iruka here for the day while me, Sasuke, and Sakura go on this mission." He told the blonde. "Oh and Naruto the Hokage would like to talk to you today...don't forget." He said before taking Sakura and Sasuke away.

Naruto stood there waiting. "Sure thing Sensei." He said softly. He walked up to the building and waited for a minute.

Iruka opened the door and ushered Naruto inside. "What's wrong Naruto?" He asked stopping outside of his class.

Naruto looked at Iruka and then back at the ground. "Remember that night I was almost killed by the villagers?" He asked his old sensei.

Iruka nodded and looked at Naruto.

"I had that dream last night...But I remembered more about that night...I remembered the reason I survived." Naruto told Iruka.

"How?" Iruka asked.

"I ended up in the Hyuga manor that night...There was a man and a young girl that heard me." He started to explain. "The girl looked like she was afraid and the man told me to leave." He said. "But I can tell you later on when the kids are out playing Iruka." He said with a smile. "What do you want me to do today?" He asked.

Iruka smiled and hugged the boy. "Follow my lead Naruto." He said before opening the door. He walked in with Naruto behind him. "Okay everybody sit down and quiet down." He said to his students. "We have a guest here for today." He told the class. "This is Naruto Uzumaki he will demonstrate the right way to use defensive jutsu." Iruka said.

Naruto looked at his old sensei and nodded.

"Okay now Naruto show us all how to properly use the substitution jutsu." Iruka told him.

"Okay sensei give me your best shot." Naruto said getting ready. Iruka swung a punch at Naruto and when he mad contact there was a poof of smoke and a log was where Naruto had been. Naruto was standing behind Iruka. "Nice shot sensei." Naruto said. "What's next?" He asked.

Iruka smiled. "Next I want you to make a few shadow clones." Iruka told him.

Naruto smiled and made his signature cross with his fingers and shouted out. "Shadow clone jutsu." And in a big poof the room was filled with a bunch of Naruto. "How is this sensei?" He asked.

"That's perfect Naruto." Iruka said. Iruka then faced the students. "Okay now go on out to play for a little bit kids." Iruka said. Naruto dispelled all of the clones. Iruka looked at him. "So what did you want to tell me Naruto?" He asked the chunin before him.

Naruto looked at him. "Well it was about the dream I had last night." Naruto stated. "It was longer than all the others I've had." He said. "And in this one I ran into the Hyuga Manor." He told his friend and sensei. "I doubt any of the two who saw me would remember but it might be better that way." He said the last part softly.

Iruka nodded softly. "You've grown up a lot Naruto." Iruka told him. "But with that growing comes responsibility and more worries and troubles." He said to his former student. "You can get like this everytime you have one of those dreams." He said thoughtfully. "I think you like her don't you?" He asked.

Naruto's head shot up and he was blushing. "Wha...what do you mean sensei?" He asked. 'How did he figure out so fast?' Naruto thought to himself.

Iruka smiled. "You can't hide something like that from me Naruto." Iruka told him. He gave Naruto a serious look. "So who is it?" He asked.

Naruto gave Iruka a look of confusion. "What the hell Iruka-sensei?" Naruto shouted. "I thought you knew who it was already." He said.

Iruka laughed. "Okay Naruto you figured me out." He said. "I actually have no idea who it is but I did know you liked somebody." He added.

Naruto looked at him for a split second before walking to the door. "Do you need my help anymore?" He asked before opening the door.

Iruka looked sadly at Naruto. "No." He said softly.

"See you later then sensei." Naruto said with a saddened tone in his voice. He walked out of the room and then out of the building. When he was out in the open he jumped onto the roof and the made his way from roof to roof heading towards the Hokage's office. When he reached the building he didn't even bother with the front door and instead took a more direct route to the office of his beloved Hokage. As Naruto landed on the first roof of the building he knocked on the Hokage's window.

Tsunade looked at the window and let Naruto in. "About time Naruto." She said in annoyance.

Naruto shrugged and jumped in landing in front of the desk and turning to face Tsunade. "You called me here grandma so what do you want?" He asked softly.

Tsunade noticed the sadness in his voice. "I wanted to talk to you about an incident that was reported about how you were behaving earlier." She told the young boy.

Naruto looked at her. "About what?" He asked.

Tsunade smiled. "I wouldn't have bothered calling you here until I heard who you lashed out on." She told him. "Did anything happen to you last night?" She asked him.

Naruto clenched his fists and decided to tell Tsunade about the dream and why he lashed out at Sakura.

Tsunade thought about what she was told for a minute. "So the Hyuga manor was your hideout from the mob huh?" She asked him. "Do you know who it was that you ran into that night?" She asked him. Naruto shook his head. The woman studied him for another minute. "I didn't want to have to do this Naruto but I need to know what all happened that night." She told him. "So I'm going to get the Anbu to use a certain technique on you that will get rid of all the barriers from your mind." She told him. "You should remember it seeing as how it's been used on you once already." She said.

Naruto shrugged. "What every you have to do grandma." He said indifferently.

"I'll take that as your consent to continue." She told him. "Come on in." She said loudly.

The door opened and three shinobi wearing cloaks and masks walked in. "Lady Hokage do you want us to get to work?" The tallest of the three anbu agents asked as he bowed to the village head.

"I'll be expecting a full report in an hour." Tsunade said before spinning her chair around to look out of the window.

The three Anbu led Naruto out of the office and into a secret hall. At the end of the hall was an ordinary looking door. The door led them into a big circular room where the anbu proceeded to gain the information they needed from the depths of Naruto's mind.

An hour later Naruto was out wandering around the village looking unusually down. The Anbu on the other hand were in the Hokage's office giving her their report on what happened during the period of their interrogation.

"So that's how that little brat lived." Tsunade said with a smile.

"It would seem so Tsunade-sama."

"Okay go inform Kakashi." She told the Anbu agent.

Later after Kakashi was back from his mission and after giving his report to Tsunade he was on his way to the forest for some peace and quiet when the Anbu agent appeared behind him. "What is it?" Kakashi asked sternly.

The Anbu retold the story of what Tsunade had them do. "And I was told to tell you about it." Said the shinobi.

Kakashi nodded and sighed. "This will definitely make things harder...does Naruto know about the entire thing?" He asked.

The mask shinobi shook his head. "Not at all."

Kakashi sighed again. "Well then what does the Hokage want me to do about it?" He asked while scratching the back of his head.

The cloaked shinobi disappeared.

"I might as well go figure out what she want's from me." Kakashi said to himself. "And here I thought I was going to be able to relax." He said with yet another sigh.

* * *

Okay so here is the first chapter I hope yall liked it.

Review or Sasuke will come and kill you in your sleep


End file.
